Una sorpresa en Navidad (y año nuevo)
by BreeLaufeyson
Summary: Masaki y Kunihiro van a visitar a su familia para festejar la navidad. ¿Qué sorpresas les traerá esta fecha tan especial?


Holi n.n

He escrito esta pequeñita historia con motivo del concurso de navidad del grupo :3

Debo poner una advertencia que hubiera preferido evitar, pues arruina la sorpresa :'v Pero bueno, siento que es necesario: ESTE ONE-SHOT CONTIENE MPREG. Si no es de tu agrado puedes ignorarlo desde ya n.n/

A quienes les agrade el tema, bueno, espero que lo disfruten n.n/

* * *

 ** _Una sorpresa en Navidad (y año nuevo)_**

La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su rostro de lleno. Las mantas estaban tibias sobre su cuerpo, pero cuando la lucidez regresó a su mente y estiró una mano para buscar en el otro lado de la cama, lo encontró frío. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, y se giró. No había nadie más con él. Se incorporó adormilado y miró a su alrededor. La ropa que había quedado en el suelo la noche anterior había desaparecido, y a excepción de la cama, el resto de la habitación era impecable.

Un cambio de ropa estaba doblado casi religiosamente en su mesa de noche, lo tomó y mientras se vestía pudo escuchar el sonido de la cocina. Entró al baño a lavarse los dientes y la cara, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había por hacer. Salió a la cocina, y vio la espalda de su compañero frente a la estufa, terminando de freír unos huevos estrellados. Se acercó lentamente, y le abrazó por la espalda, haciendo que aquel se asustara y pegara un brinco.

-¡Masaki!

-Buenos días…

-No hagas eso, es peligroso- lo regañó Kunihiro- Tengo aceite caliente en las manos.

-Eres adorable cuando cocinas- dijo Masaki desprendiéndose del abrazo, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro que hizo que Kunihiro se sonrojara- soy afortunado de tenerte.

-El desayuno está listo, vamos a comer. ¿Me ayudas a traer el café?

Con el rostro agachado, el mayor de los Morinaga tomó ambos platos y se dirigió al comedor. A pesar de que la noche anterior había sido él quien dominaba, Masaki podía desarmarle con un gesto tan simple como una uno junto al otro cerca de la esquina de la pequeña mesa, desayunaron charlando de trivialidades. Cuando hubieron terminado, Masaki tomó los platos y se los llevó a la cocina para lavarlos.

Estaban viviendo una vida que ninguno de los dos se hubiese imaginado. Masaki solía pensar que desde aquel terrible incidente en el que su corazón quedó destrozado, no volvería a ver a ninguno de los dos hermanos Morinaga. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba el mayor de ellos, su mejor amigo de infancia del cual estuvo enamorado tantos años, quien rompió su corazón y casi sin querer, había vuelto para repararlo.

Las cosas con Tetsuhiro tampoco iban mal. Después de haberle visitado para disculparse, pasaron un buen rato sin verse, ni escribirse. Su senpai era bastante celoso, aunque él solía decir que era solo precaución por haberle lastimado en el pasado. Poco a poco logró ganar un poco de su confianza. Ni él ni Kunihiro habían tenido una buena primera impresión con el compañero de Tetsuhiro, pero estaban esforzándose por lograrlo.

Kunihiro se había mudado con él después de divorciarse, y llevaban una vida tranquila de pareja. Era como si el destino les estuviera regresando la felicidad que les había robado años antes.

Cuando terminaba de lavar los platos, recibió un abrazo como el que había brindado esa mañana, y sonriente, se retiró el guante de hule y estiró la mano para acariciar el rostro de Kunihiro.

-¿En qué piensas?- quiso saber el Morinaga mayor.

-En ésta noche. ¿Deberíamos llevar algo?- preguntó retirándose el otro guante.

-Un pastel, o quizás una botella de licor- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sin retirarse del abrazo.

-¿Por qué no ambos? No sabemos si solo seremos nosotros.

-Tienes razón quizás hayan invitado a más familia- Masaki se dio la vuelta para verle.

-Llevemos los dos. Después de todo es Navidad. Si llegamos temprano quizás podamos incluso ayudarles a decorar.

-Entonces es mejor comenzar a hacer las maletas- dijo Kunihiro dispuesto a retirarse, pero Masaki lo detuvo.

-Estoy seguro de que una hora más no hará daño- se acercó más a su cuerpo y acarició su espalda. Kunihiro sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Pero tu cuerpo debe descansar.

-Entonces juguemos algo diferente- dijo Masaki sonriendo.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde se encontraban ya en la estación de tren. Compraron sus boletos y se sentaron a esperar la hora de su partida. Sus cálculos indicaban que estarían en su destino antes de las cuatro de la tarde. Les daba tiempo suficiente de ir a comprar algo de licor y un pastel con fresas.

Platicaron la mitad del camino, y la otra mitad estuvieron durmiendo. Cuando llegaron a la estación y recogieron sus maletas, comenzaron a buscar por las calles tiendas donde hacer las compras. Las calles estaban llenas de personas que, como ellos, buscaban regalos o algo para la cena de esa noche.

Encontraron una tienda donde pudieron comprar un pastel a un precio relativamente justo, y unos pasos más allá encontraron una tienda donde vendían licor japonés que según Kunihiro era muy bueno. Compraron dos botellas y se dispusieron a hacer el resto del camino en taxi para evitar seguir cargando todo aquello. En el asiento trasero se dieron la mano. Ambos estaban nerviosos. Al llegar el taxista les ayudó a bajar las maletas y después de pagarle, subieron al tercer piso del edificio de departamentos. Ambos conocían ya el camino. Llamaron a la puerta y un rostro delgado, con cabello largo y gafas se asomó apenas por una rendija. Pasó la mirada de Masaki a Kunihiro con seriedad.

-Tatsumi-san, buen...- Souichi volvió a cerrar la puerta de golpe, sin dejarle terminar la frase. Pudieron escuchar voces ahogadas del otro lado de la puerta por algunos minutos, y finalmente, ésta se volvió a abrir. Esta vez, un sonriente Tetsuhiro los recibió.

-¡Masaki, nii-san, qué gusto verlos! Pasen por favor.

-¿Seguro que está bien?- preguntó Kunihiro- Tatsumi-san no parece muy feliz de vernos.

-Nada de eso. Es solo que lo han tomado por sorpresa pero no se preocupen, él estará bien.

Tetsuhiro se hizo a un lado tomando las maletas de ambos y dejándolos en el genkan para que se retiraran los zapatos. Unos pasos apresurados seguidos de un portazo se escucharon, y al fondo los gritos ininteligibles de Souichi se hicieron notar. La incómoda pareja terminó de acomodar sus zapatos, tomaron las bolsas de la compra, pidieron disculpas por la intromisión (oh, costumbres japonesas) y entraron para preguntar dónde podían colocar lo que habían llevado. Tetsuhiro estaba subido en una silla, terminando de decorar una de las ventanas. Les pidió que lo dejaran en el refrigerador, el cual estaba casi lleno con la cena ya lista.

Acomodaron las botellas y el pastel, y volvieron a la sala a preguntar si necesitaba algo de ayuda, pero Tetsuhiro tenía todo bajo control. El pino estaba ya puesto en una esquina, las ventanas bellamente adornadas, así como los muebles de la sala. Pudieron notar que un regalo estaba a medio envolver en la sala. Masaki tomó la cinta adhesiva, terminó la labor y le puso el lindo moño encima. Ambos tenían curiosidad de a dónde había huído el demonio platinado, pero no se animaban a preguntar.

Tetsuhiro les sirvió una taza de ponche caliente a cada uno, diciendo que había visto la receta en internet, y quiso probarla. Está de más decir que el sabor era delicioso. Platicaron de sus trabajos, de cómo era la vida ahora que estaban juntos con sus respectivas parejas. Tetsuhiro les habló de su trabajo en la Farmacéutica, de cómo lo habían transferido a Nagoya un año después de iniciar, de Souichi, quien se había graduado de su doctorado, y del año sabático que decidió tomar antes de aceptar la plaza de profesor en la universidad.

Pronto anocheció y los invitados comenzaron a llegar. La familia Tatsumi se hizo presente: Kanako, la tía Matsuda, Tomoe y Kurokawa. Souji llegó una hora después, junto a Isogai, quién se lo encontró perdido en el camino. Unos minutos más tarde, Hiroto llegó también, invitado por Tetsuhiro. Estaban todos ya en ambiente, platicando cálidamente, cuando Kanako se acercó a Tetsuhiro y le preguntó por Souichi. Éste le mencionó que se encontraba en la habitación, y la jovencita partió hacia allá, mientras Tetsuhiro seguía atendiendo a los invitados. Era casi la hora de la cena.

De pronto, entre la plática, se pudieron escuchar unos pasos lentos, y los alegatos del pelilargo acercarse.

-¡Te digo que puedo caminar yo solo! ¡No seas molesta!

-Hermano, no seas testarudo, solo trato de ayudarte

-¡No lo necesito!

-Ah, ahí estás- exclamó Tomoe, sonriente. Masaki y Kunihiro miraron en la misma dirección, para encontrarse con algo que hizo que su mandíbula cayera hasta el suelo.

Acercándose por el corredor, Souichi caminaba junto a Kanako, quien sostenía con ternura el brazo de su malhumorado hermano. Pero no fue su mal humor lo que les llamó la atención, sino la prominente barriga que resaltaba de su delgado cuerpo. Y lo que más les sorprendió fue la naturalidad con la que todos lo tomaron. Apenas hubo tomado asiento, toda la atención se centró en él, haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas. Sus hermanos se acomodaron a sus costados, acariciando aquel bulto bajo el suéter del mayor. Entonces cayeron en la cuenta.

-Tetsuhiro… ¿será posible…?- comenzó a decir Kunihiro.

-Así es- exclamó avergonzado- disculpen que no se los haya dicho antes. Souichi quería mantenerlo en secreto. Le ha costado mucho sobrellevar estos meses, pero está casi por terminar.

-Estoy confundido- dijo Masaki- se supone que es imposible.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Tetsuhiro- Souichi estaba trabajando en un experimento con el cual lograría regenerar cualquier órgano. Pero además de eso comenzó también a desarrollar órganos sexuales que no deberían estar allí. Es como lo que ocurre cuando se define el sexo del bebé en el embarazo. Él y una compañera se utilizaron como conejillos de indias después de hacer varias pruebas exitosas en ratones, pero en ellos surgió el extraño efecto secundario. Lograron detener los efectos antes de que siguieran, pero aún así, la chica desarrolló testículos y pues, como pueden ver, Souichi…

-No hables de las personas como si no estuvieran presentes- exclamó molesto el pelilargo.

-Lo siento sen… Souichi...

-Entonces- interrumpió Kunihiro, aprovechando que Souichi se había animado a hablar- si en teoría tú eres la madre, ¿quién es el padre?

Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la sala, que fue roto solamente por Isogai, quien después de casi escupir su ponche, soltó una carcajada. Souichi estaba rojo hasta las orejas, con el ceño fruncido. Ya lo había admitido frente a su familia al dar la noticia, pero tener que repetirlo frente a dos personas que no eran de su completo agrado era distinto.

-¿Qué no es obvio que el imbécil de tu hermano?- gritó Souichi.

Dicho eso comenzó a frotarse las manos sobre el abultado vientre, y sus ojos se pusieron rojos como si quisiera llorar. Estaba muy avergonzado. Tetsuhiro se levantó del sofá y Tomoe le dio espacio a lado de Souichi.

-Está bien Souichi, relájate. Te hará daño- le susurró rodeándolo con su brazo y tomando una de sus manos.

-Lo- lo siento- exclamó Kunihiro.

-Está bien, no pasa nada- dijo Souichi mirándole. Parecía que el solo contacto con Tetsuhiro lo tranquilizaba- te mataría por ser tan idiota si no fuera porque mis hijos necesitarán otro tío al cual molestar.

-¿Hijos?- dijo Masaki sorprendido- ¿quieres decir que es más de uno?

-Gemelos- dijo Tetsuhiro feliz- tendremos doble felicidad, ¿no es así Souichi?

-Sí…- murmuró Souichi. Estaba mirando el rostro feliz de Tetsuhiro, y su semblante cambió. Se le veía más tranquilo y feliz. Todos en la sala los miraban con ternura. Cuando Tetsuhiro se percató de su mirada, se sorprendió.

-¿hmm? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres un poco de ponche?

-Olvida el ponche. Tengo hambre.

-Entonces, creo que es buen momento para la cena- exclamó Tomoe contento.

Ambos hermanos Tatsumi se pusieron de pie para ayudar a poner la mesa y llevar los alimentos. Souichi permaneció sentado en su lugar, platicando con su tía Matsuda. Mientras hablaban se le notaba nervioso, quizás por lo que sabía que estaba por ocurrirle a su cuerpo. Su tía le acariciaba la espalda, aconsejándolo. Masaki y Kunihiro se mantuvieron en su asiento con su taza de ponche y miles de dudas. Por sus mentes pasaban innumerables teorías y cuestiones, desde biología básica hasta cómo se vería cada uno de ellos en ese estado. La mesa estuvo lista en menos de diez minutos. Tetsuhiro tomó lugar a lado de Souichi, y pidió la palabra.

-Quiero agradecer a todos por haber venido a acompañarnos, significa mucho para nosotros. Esperamos que esta cena sea de su agrado, es sencillo pero lo hicimos de todo corazón para ustedes, porque ahora somos una familia. Este año nos ha traído una sorpresa enorme, que definitivamente no esperábamos ni estaba en nuestros planes, pero que recibiremos con mucha alegría. Deseamos que así como nosotros hemos sido bendecidos con este regalo, ustedes reciban muchas bendiciones en años venideros. Gracias por ser parte de nuestras vidas.

-¿Estás llorando?- preguntó Souichi al ver a un Tetsuhiro emocionado.

-Solo algo sentimental- dijo soltando una risita- Estoy muy feliz de que todos estén aquí.

Tomó su lugar a lado del pelilargo y éste lo abrazó. Mientras todos comenzaban a servirse la cena, Souichi besó la mejilla de Tetsuhiro y éste, sonriendo, le dio un leve beso en los labios, para después besar su barriga, haciendo que Souichi se sonrojara, sonriendo. Se veían como una joven pareja de enamorados. Tetsuhiro sirvió la cena de Souichi, después la suya, y cenaron platicando con la familia.

Tetsuhiro había preparado un pollo relleno de picadillo dulce, ensalada de patatas y de manzana, así como una especie de pescado al horno que todos le elogiaron, además del ponche que parecía no terminarse. Después de la cena, partieron el pastel que Masaki y Kunihiro habían llevado. Souichi sopló las velas, mientras Isogai grababa con una video cámara.

Comenzaron a abrir los regalos. En su mayoría, los regalos de Souichi no eran para él, sino para los dos bebés que esperaban; ropa y accesorios neutros, pues Souichi se negó a saber qué eran hasta que nacieran. Ver esos regalos conmovió a la pareja, quienes abrazados agradecían los obsequios. Masaki y Kunihiro se abrazaron también. Se sentían a gusto entre personas que sabían, no los juzgaban.

Una vez abiertos los regalos, Isogai incitó a todos a cantar en el karaoke, aún con cámara en mano. Formaron parejas, e iniciaron con canciones de animé, pasaron por j-pop, populares e incluso canciones de cuna. Souichi pronto se quedó dormido en el regazo de Tetsuhiro, quien al ver aquello lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a la habitación que ahora compartían.

Un poco entrada la noche, la familia Tatsumi, junto a Isogai y Hiroto se despidieron para regresar a sus casas, Tetsuhiro preparó unos futones para sus invitados y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Kunihiro y Masaki regresaron a su departamento, felicitando a los futuros padres, y deseándoles lo mejor.

* * *

La fiesta de navidad había salido bien. El menor de los Morinaga se encontraba cocinando el desayuno. Estaban ya a 29 de diciembre. Un abultado Souichi entró a la cocina, atraído por el olor de la comida. Llevaba encima un camisón y unos pantalones de dormir.

-Buenos días...

-Buenos días Souichi- dijo sonriente Morinaga. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y acarició su vientre- ¿Cómo amanecieron?

-Hambrientos- respondió el mayor dando un bostezo- ¿Qué preparaste?

-Tostadas y huevos con jamón.

-¿Y mi té?

-Listo también- dijo Morinaga, pasandole una taza.

-Extraño el café como no tienes idea

-Lo sé Souichi. Pronto podrás volver a tomarlo, no te preocupes. Ven, vamos a comer.

Morinaga tomó ambos platos y los puso sobre su pequeño comedor. Después de la fiesta de navidad lo habían devuelto a su tamaño normal. Una vez hizo eso, ayudó a Souichi a sentarse en el cojín que había comprado especialmente para él.

-¿Cuándo crees que pasará?- preguntó seriamente Souichi

-¿Hmm?

-El parto. ¿Crees que falte mucho?

-No lo creo- dijo Morinaga, mordiendo una tostada- Estás cumpliendo nueve meses hoy. Debe ser cuestión de días.

-No hables con la boca llena- regañó el mayor.

-Oh- Morinaga dio un trago a su té- lo siento.

-He escuchado que muchas no llegan a los nueve meses.

-Pero eso aplica a mujeres. Tú eres diferente.

-Embarazo es embarazo, no importa quién sea- refunfuñó el pelilargo.

-Bueno, quizás tengas razón- respondió Morinaga amablemente- ¿Has pensado en algún nombre?

-Aún no sabemos qué son.

-Sí pero… podemos elegir nombres neutros. Así solo tendremos que elegir dos, no importa qué sean.

-Vale. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

-A decir verdad, he pensado mucho en eso- Morinaga se puso de pie y tomó la agenda junto al teléfono- hay algunos nombres que quizás te gusten.

-Muéstramelos…

-Que tal Sora- propuso el menor

-Muy femenino para un hombre- refutó el mayor

-¿Haru?

-Muy masculino para una niña.

-¿Yasu?

-Muy simple.

-¿Yuki?

-Demasiado común.

-¿Tsubasa?

-¿Tú en serio quieres ponerle así a uno de nuestros hijos?

-Hago lo que puedo- dijo nervioso Morinaga- ¿Qué tal Sen? Se puede escribir con el kanji de "Tatsumi"- afirmó escribiendo en la agenda

-Morinaga Sen… No me gusta el significado.

-Ahhh Senpaaaaaiiiii- exclamó frustrado Morinaga.

-No me llames así, o comenzaré a llamarte "kouhai"- el menor dejó la pluma, exasperado. Tatsumi tomó la agenda, la pluma y comenzó a garabatear. Cuando terminó, le mostró a Morinaga- ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Hmm?- Tetsuhiro tomó la agenda y miró la caligrafía algo insegura de su amado Souichi- pusiste tres nombres.

-Me da pereza buscar otro nombre neutro. En éste- apuntó con la pluma- solo cambia la pronunciación, y estos dos simplemente me gustan. Si te parecen bien…

-Son perfectos- sonrió Tetsuhiro, haciendo que Souichi se sonrojara.

Por la noche, Morinaga buscó entre las sábanas a Souichi y logró robarle algunos besos. Sus noches de pasión habían mermado significativamente. Souichi temía que el ajetreo lastimara a sus retoños, pero de vez en cuando Morinaga lograba convencerlo de entregarse a sus deseos. Lo trataba con suma delicadeza, haciendo de sus encuentros lo más cómodos posibles. Desde que Souichi cumplió siete meses de embarazo, casi siempre se unían de costado, para evitar incomodidades.

Y así lo hicieron en esa ocasión. Hicieron el amor acurrucados en la intimidad de su habitación.

* * *

-Kunihiro, llegó el correo

Masaki entró en el departamento con varios sobres en las manos. Habían pasado algunos días desde que inició el nuevo año, y no habían revisado la caja del correo, por lo que se habían acumulado. Algunos eran de ex compañeros de trabajo, ex novios insistentes y amigos de ambos.

-¿Hay algo interesante?- preguntó Kunihiro echando un vistazo a los sobres. Con cada nombre sin reconocer, se sentía un poco celoso.

-mmm… ¡ah! ¡Una carta de tu hermano!

-¿Tetsuhiro envió una carta? ¿Un email no era suficiente?

-Quizás es algo importante- dijo Junya. Abrieron el sobre, bastante más ancho que los demás, y encontraron una hoja cuidadosamente doblada junto a una foto.

" _Hola Onii-chan, Masaki-san._

 _Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Quiero agradecerles nuevamente que hayan asistido a nuestra fiesta de Navidad. Fue algo muy significativo para mi, y también para Souichi. Él no estaba del todo seguro de invitarlos, pues les tenía cierta desconfianza por lo que aconteció en nuestro pasado. Pero gracias a su comprensión con nuestra situación, creo que les ha tomado confianza y cariño._

 _Seguro deben estarse preguntando por qué envié una carta en lugar de un email o un mensaje de texto. Esto es porque quería adjuntarles la foto que viene en el sobre._

 _Sucede que, mientras esperabamos en casa la llegada del año nuevo, a Souichi le vino la labor de parto, así que tuvimos que ir de emergencia al hospital. ¡Mi pobre Souichi estaba tan asustado! Yo también lo estaba, pero tuve que ser fuerte para él. Además, nuestra familia estuvo con nosotros apoyándonos. A Souichi le hicieron una cesárea para traer al mundo a nuestro pequeños bebés. Afortunadamente todo salió bien, pero ocurre algo gracioso. Un bebé nació en el año pasado, y el otro en éste por cuestión de minutos (11:57 pm y 12:02 am). ¡Es una locura!_

 _En fin, quería que ustedes dos tuviesen esta foto en sus manos directamente para que conozcan a nuestras hermosas hijas: Hikari y Midori. ¡Aún no puedo decidir a cuál de los dos se parecen más! Creo que al final de todo, ellas son una mezcla del amor que mutuamente nos tenemos._

 _Ojalá puedan visitarnos lo antes posible para que puedan conocerlas en persona, ¡recuerden que los niños crecen muy rápido!_

 _Espero que lo estén llevando bien. Toda la familia Morinaga-Tatsumi los quiere y les manda muchos saludos, abrazos, y besos._

 _Morinaga Tetsuhiro"_

Kunihiro tomó el sobre y sacó la foto. En ella se podía ver a un orgulloso Morinaga junto a su pareja, Souichi, quien sostenía en brazos a las dos pequeñas bebés aún en la cama del hospital. Sus rostros eran de verdadera alegría. Masaki y Kunihiro nunca habían visto a Souichi sonreír. Era una sonrisa amplia, que le hacía cerrar los ojos hasta volverlos pequeñas rendijas. Sin duda le sentaba bien.

Masaki buscó en un cajón y encontró un marco. Pusieron la foto allí, y la colocaron en la sala para poder verla todos los días. Se abrazaron casi inconscientemente.

-Le marcaré a Tetsuhiro para decirle que recibimos la carta- dijo Masaki. Kunihiro guardó silencio unos minutos, y finalmente respondió.

-Aún nos quedan unos días de vacaciones. ¿Qué tal si vamos a verlos?

 **~ FIN ~**

* * *

Éste ha sido mi aporte para el concurso navideño, es la primera vez que escribo mpreg, así que espero que haya sido de su agrado n.n hasta la próxima! n.n/


End file.
